Final Fantasy VII Poetry
by Heather Cat
Summary: A compilation of all my FF7 poetry stuff.
1. Default Chapter

**~*Final Fantasy VII Poetry*~**

Mm-kay, in case your wondering, these are all just the poems 

_I've had posted on FF.net before. I just wanted to compile them_

_because it makes viewing SO much easier. _

_Yes, I am a terrible Cleris fan, we all knew that already._

_So, drawing the logical connection, many of these_

_are CloudXAeris. If you don't like, don't read._

_On a happier note, I highly encourage everyone to read and review!_

_I love getting comments/criticism/feedback, so review away!_

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed these in the past,_

_and special thanks to DarkAngel666_

_who first suggested/inspired me to put my poems up. : )_

_~ Heather Cat_


	2. To the Fallen

To the Fallen

She spent her life always waiting,

A spot of color in the gray.

A smile, a nod, a tear, a frown,

Angelic beyond Heaven's grace.

She sells a flower here or there,

Beauty is her gift to a darkened city.

Her emerald eyes take in the world,

Naïve yet understanding.

She shares her joy, winter or spring,

Befriended by all, beloved by One.

She lived, she loved,

Took life in one smile.

Her eyes dancing with hidden laughter

She knows she's found her One.

Her love, her joy, her happiness,

And now she knows where she belongs.

But Heaven's lost its dearest treasure

And now it's calling her back.

The sword slid smoothly into her back,

And down, down, she fell;

The light dimming from her eyes

Although her smile still remained.

Lighting the world, even in death,

She fell.

He stands above the clear blue lake, 

His eyes burn, his mouth is dry. 

His One is gone beneath the waters, 

Gone to her final resting peace. 

His last memory pf her was her bright smile

Though now lifted away by the dark. 

His sapphire eyes now dulled with hurt

Lift to the star studded sky. 

Joy in life was her gift to him

And he could almost hear her final wish. 

Maybe one day he could be happy again, 

But tonight was reserved for an angel, 

An angel that had fallen.

~*


	3. Lost in the Darkness

Lost In The Darkness

Lost in the darkness,

            You cannot see the light;

                        Living in the past,

            Cold, unfeeling, blight.

You fear to hold the light of day,

            Instead embrace the chill;

                        You cannot see you hold the key

            To escape the night.

Pretending that you cannot care,

            You fear to feel again.

                        No shadow too terrible,

            No memory too dark;

For friends stand strong

                        - For hope and love

To turn back time, unleash the light.

                                                            ~ Tribute to Vincent


	4. Forgotten Heroes

Forgotten Heroes

** This poem is dedicated to Tifa. I never really understood her, although she was a sweet, and strong character. I pitied her because she was always second best, but loved Aeris and never really had time for Tifa. Maybe Cloud felt the same way. Just a thought.**

Time waits for no one.

I sit on my porch,

On this blustery autumn night,

And I am swept away

Back, to yesterday.

I remember your smile,

Your vivid blue eyes;

How you held me up

When I fell down

And quieted my fears.

We journeyed far and wide,

With many friends

By our sides.

Yet you were always,

Always the one

To laugh away the darkness,

To listen to our cries,

To wipe away the tears,

To give us hope

In our desperate plight.

You and I,

We grew up together,

Saw the seasons change

And grew to know one another.

I always thought 

That so it would stay,

But out adventure

Turned that dream astray.

We fought the battles,

Solved the riddles,

Cried for our losses,

Cheered for our gains.

We lived the ideal,

We saved the world,

But a story never ends,

With a 'happily ever after'.

We went out ways,

My love went unsaid,

And now they tell me

That I've lost you at last.

Not content to simply accept,

You needed that final victory,

That last glorious stand.

Goodnight, my love,

May you find your final peace,

Know that my heart lies

With you there,

In your silken casket.

I'll spend my last days

Sitting on this porch,

Remembering your life,

All the good times we had.

I will not cry,

I'll shed not a tear,

But sit here now

With a sad smile on my face.

I have too many regrets,

Like the years,

They weigh far too heavy

And I fear I will break.

I'll join you one night,

Not long from now,

And I'll finally find

My sweet fairytale.

~*


	5. Destined for the Stars

Destined for the Stars

Here in this dark room,

I here your voice far away;

I want to reach out to you,

See your smile again,

Feel your arms round me 

Just once more.

Outside the wind sighs,

And the snow falls softly,

Brushing like icy feathers

Against my windowpane.

I remember your warmth,

And I long to be.

Midnight creeps softly,

Passing sweet passage;

Crying for someone

To take it by the hand.

The night is forgotten,

Discarded for dreams.

The light in my eyes

Dims with the stars,

Longing for your smile

Just once more.

You promised you'd come,

For a final goodbye.

In a time and place untold,

I will still be waiting,

And when you finally

Rejoin the sky,

I'll fly into your arms

And forever there we'll stay.

Find your happiness,

You must love life while you can,

For that is my gift to you.

But do not forget me,

I will still be waiting,

For we have a love 

Destined to outlive eternity.

The morning calls me,

There is nothing for me here.

I hear children's laughter,

But all alone tonight

The memories are all too clear,

And a single crystal tear

Rolls down my face.

Far away, you weep tonight,

But please do not fear.

I'll be with you always,

My spirit lives on in you.

I may have had to leave this world,

But I died to save what I hold dear

For there is nothing stronger than love.

As my candle flickers,

The flame disappears forever,

And I can no longer stay.

I stand in the pale moonlight,

Spread my wings to fly,

I smile softly and cry.

~*


	6. In the Dark of the Night

In the Dark of the Night

He stands upon the moonlit chasm,

His hair spun of Luna's brightest silver.

He stands alone, garbed in black,

His eyes two tears cried from the sea.

His eyes he turns upon the world

Lost beyond death, colder than ice.

His soul long since taken by demons

Hidden by a perfect face, a mask.

In his hand rests the greatest weapon,

A silver crescent blade of legend.

He lights the fires and watches them burn,

Unfeeling for all his flames consume.

He cut the rose and watched her fall,

Cleaved perfection with one fell stroke.

In the dark of the night he haunts the land;

Some say insane, others say dead.

He arises from the ashes of death,

Not a phoenix, though, for they are not his.

He has no joy, no hate, no pain,

Nothing but cold in the depths of midnight.

No stars dare shine when he smiles,

Wrapped in blackness, night as his cape.

What he searches for he no longer knows,

Perhaps nothing less than absolute eternity.

He is the bringer of death and destruction

Where he lost his way, none may know.

He seeks an end but fears the touch,

Gives to others what he himself denies.

In the dark of the night, he will be waiting,

And shards of hopes and dreams will lie.

He is death.

One winged angel.

~*


	7. One Day I'll Find You

One Day I'll Find You

One day I'll find you;

                        The stars will lead you back to me.

            Although you are now painfully gone,

                                    You live on in my heart.

                        And one day I'll fly to you,

            On the wings of brightest angels.

One day I'll find you;

                        Tears lost in the darkness.

            Though now you lie 'neath the sparkling waters,

                                    Having found your final resting place,

                        I must go on, forever alone –

            Till the day we meet again.

One day I'll find you

                        And we shall laugh and cry together;

Forever, together, in the Promised Land.

                                                                           ~In loving memory of Aeris

~*Author's Note: Mmm… Midnight poetry. Gotta love it! ; )*~


	8. Love of a Hero

Love of a Hero  
  
Lying in night's velvet cape,  
Body entwined in black silken sheets;  
Face of an angel, forgotten, fallen here  
Idle perfection, he watches her.  
Gently takes perfection's hand,  
Covers each finger with butterfly kisses  
Wishes to feel her lips, her heartbeat  
Wants to see the stars in her eyes  
Although he knows now they must fall.  
  
~There are no words left, love  
No words left, only love.~  
  
Slips into the pouring rain  
Ghosts in his eyes, past blood staining his hands.  
He is fire in the night.  
A flame burning brightly, briefly,  
Drenched, frozen this night  
But scorched inside by the light.  
Sins, poison, bringer of death  
A phoenix born from the ashes of others  
Destined to burn tonight.  
  
~Crimson spilt in the night,  
Red roses for my grave  
Shoulders shaking, tears spilling,  
Wish I could be there for you love.~  
  
Nothing left inside, broken  
Perfection had found him, solace given;  
Forgiveness would be sought now.  
Darkness must be banished,  
And he the torchbearer  
Must break the shadows though nothing be left behind.  
Always found himself wanting,  
Not deserving of perfection's taste, touch.  
Tonight he fought for her, to be worth her starry eyes.  
  
~There are no words left, love  
No words left, only love.~  
  
And love, though I not return with the morning  
And as first light finds new stars  
I am there holding you when you turn to find the bed empty.  
Where once there was nothing  
You brought light, you brought life.  
Everything I am you gave me,  
And though I not return in the morning  
I go to fight the darkness, to die,  
Because you gave me a life worth living.  
For you, love.  
  
~* Author's Note: Well, it's open to interpretation. I originally wrote it  
with Reno and Yuffie in mind, but hey, it could be anyone. The Nameless  
evil is abroad and someone has to play the hero, no matter what the cost.*~ 


End file.
